Shuffled
by Eosophobia-3
Summary: Class 1A have their quirks mysteriously swapped with one another. How will they cope? What shenanigans will they get up to? And just who or what is to blame?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Silently, like the echo of a shadow, the figure swooped out of the window of class 1A's dormitory, landed lightly on the street below and raced off into the cool night. No evidence of their presence remained, none except the aftermath of their quirk.

Morning arrived the same as any other day, a little too soon for Midoriya's liking, and the green haired boy shuffled out of bed in a daze, not even bothering to flatten his wild bed hair before heading into the common area. He passed Kaminari, who seemed to be having some sort of out of body experience as his spoonful of cornflakes hovered next to his mouth, the uneaten conglomeration of milk and corn becoming a gloopy mess. It wasn't an uncommon sight, however, seeing the electric boy a little dopey, and Midoriya muttered a 'Good Morning' as he headed for the kitchen. As he poured himself a tall glass of orange juice, Todoroki announced his presence behind him with a loud yawn. The icy-hot teen opened his mouth to greet Deku but instead stood slack-jawed, staring at his friend like he'd grown an extra head.

"Morning, Todorok-" the freckled boy tilted his head to one side as he absorbed Todoroki's expression, "Is something wrong?"

Deadpan, Todoroki raised an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to be funny?"

Midoriya's mouth hung open. Not only was he utterly baffled by his friend's question, he was in awe at the sight before him. Gone was the fire and ice user's two-tone hair, instead his entire head was an almost blinding white. It made the scar on his left side even more prominent and the teenager raised his hand to it subconsciously as Midoriya continued to stare.

"What? What is it?" Shouto asked as his hand hovered awkwardly.

"Did you dye your hair?" Midoriya's eyes were wide with fascination.

"Me? No," Shouto gestured to his shorter friend, "You're one to talk!"

"Eh?"

Deku scanned the kitchen for something reflective and settled for the silver toaster. He picked it up and stared at his distorted image in the chrome surface. To his shock, his hair now resembled Todoroki's two-tone effect. His right side remained the usual shades of forest green but his left side was now a fiery red colour. Cautiously, like the colour might somehow reflect the temperature, Midoriya stroked his fingers through his new 'do, both shocked and confused as to how exactly it had gotten that way.

When Midoriya turned the toaster towards Todoroki, Shouto looked just as shocked at his new style. Both teenagers were still trying to figure out what was going on when Uraraka skipped into the small kitchen, eyes bright and cheeks as pink as usual.

"Wow!" she marvelled at the boys, "Are you two trying new styles? I love yours, Todoroki!" Her head tilted as she absorbed Midoriya's half and half hairdo, "Yours looks kind of… christmassy, Deku!"

Deku smiled weakly and joined Shouto at the table, both a little too worried to get any breakfast. They were trying to decide who, if anyone, may have pranked them when Ochako suddenly squealed.

"What?!" Deku spun in his chair, "What happened?"

Uraraka's mouth was agape as she stared at her hands. She raised them, palms out, in front of her and blinked, eyes like saucers,

"Watch."

Faintly, like the embers of a dying sparkler, tiny sparks jumped from Uraraka's palms. They fizzed and popped and crackled, falling to the floor like a miniature shower of bright rain.

"What the-" was all Todoroki managed to say as a rather large spark shot towards Midoriya and, as the green and red haired boy jumped back, a few wisps of flames flickered from his left side. He saw the fire licking at his skin and waved his arms wildly in a panic before falling on his backside onto the floor.

Seeing his friend's panic, Todoroki raised his right hand to make sure the flames were completely extinguished but instead of ice, a low hum emitted from his arm and hand and a zig-zag of electricity bolted from his fingertips, directly into the metal toaster. The toaster fizzed and smoke began to rise out of it in a small plume. All three friends gaped at one another, too stupefied to even process what had just happened. Finally, after getting himself back onto his feet, Deku said,

"We need a dorm meeting. Now."

Meanwhile, on the third floor, everything seemed as quiet as usual. Iida had been awake for a while and once he'd realised something was very different to usual, he had sat down on the end of his bed and tried to think of how to rationally deal with the situation. The first thing he noticed was the fact that the engines on his calves were gone. It wasn't like someone had forcibly _taken_ them from him, no, there was simply no sign that they had ever been there in the first place. No holes or wounds to indicate that they had been torn from his body.

The second, and perhaps even more alarming discovery he made that morning was that his hair was now rather… odd. Gone was his smart and tidy side-swept style and in its place were four perfectly spherical balls. He touched them gently and they bounced a little, like pudding or water balloons. The sensation wasn't unpleasant, per se, but it certainly didn't feel _good_ either.

While Iida was contemplating his recent predicament, Kouda was having a crisis of his own. He'd been trying to communicate with his pet rabbit for almost an hour but to no avail. The bunny simply stared at him, nose twitching as it sniffed for more lettuce. Silently, never one to make a fuss, Kouda exited his room and headed for the elevator. Perhaps some food in his belly would sort him out, he _did_ feel extremely hungry after all.

Before he could press the down button, however, an almighty yell turned the Anivoice user around, hand on his chest in shock. It had sounded a little like Ojirou but Tailman was usually so calm and collected it didn't seem viable that it would be him making such a racket. Iida seemed to have had the same idea; he burst from his room, arms making stiff awkward gestures as usual, and looked at Kouda, momentarily wondering if the shout had come from the most quiet boy he knew. Kouda shook his head to notify the class president that he was innocent – he also noticed Iida's new hairstyle but remained silent on that issue for the moment as another shout echoed from Ojirou's room.

"Ojirou?" Iida knocked on the door like a policeman, "Are you okay in there?"

"No!" was the choked response from behind the door.

Taking that as his invitation, Iida opened the door and stepped into the ordinary room. At first he couldn't see Ojirou and wondered if he was playing some sort of prank on them but when his gaze moved upwards, Iida finally saw the reason for the teen's panicked yelling. Ojirou was floating against the ceiling. He spun slowly and looked somewhat nauseous as he did a slow motion backflip in the air. That wasn't the only thing that was unusual about the scene, however, as Iida jumped on the bed and helped his friend back onto his feet he couldn't help but notice a certain appendage was absent. He helped Ojirou sit back on the bed, where he remained stable for the moment, and spoke with reverence,

"Ojirou, what happened?"

Tears pricked the blonde's eyes as Ojirou reached around himself only to find nothing but empty space. He looked up at Iida and sniffed sadly, "My tail… It's gone."

The floor above wasn't fairing much better. Kirishima had stumbled into the corridor, flailing his six arms like an out of control carnival ride. Hands morphed into lumps of flesh at random, none of which resembled anything remotely like a part of the body and his new found strength almost put a hole through the wall as he attempted to steady himself against it.

Shouji heard the commotion outside of his room but couldn't bring himself to investigate further as he was too preoccupied with his sudden lack of arms. Not since his kindergarten days had he had only two upper limbs and he found it extremely difficult to balance his tall figure as he tried to stand up for the third time. Not to mention the fact that his earlobes now extended down to his shoulders, complete with earphone jacks at the ends. He stumbled to the mirror on his wall, one of the only objects adorning his very plain room, and stared intensely at his reflection. Everything looked normal, well normal for anyone else, but he seemed so skinny, like half of himself was missing, which, he supposed, it was.

Shouji wasn't looking forward to having to talk through his real mouth for however long this was going to last either and he pulled his mask on a little tighter as he stepped into the hallway only to be smacked in the face by an ugly clump of flesh with what looked like teeth sticking out of it. It reminded Shouji of the time when he first got his quirk and, with wide eyes, he understood that that was exactly what was happening.

"Kirishima!" Mezou raised his two hands carefully as the red haired boy continued to flail like a stranded octopus, "Calm down!"

Kirishima finally stopped moving and looked up at Shouji, eyes filled with confusion and a little fear.

"Shouji! This is your… What's going on? Do you have my quirk now?!"

A shake of grey hair, "No, Jirou's I think." He lifted an earlobe with his long fingers, "See."

"Whoa!" Kirishima yelped as one of his hands tried to morph into an eye, "I can't control it!"

Shouji shrugged, "Yeah, it takes some practice. Try and concentrate on using the hands as normal hands, it should help."

With more concentration than Shouji had seen in his friend before, Kirishima closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, all six arms looked more or less normal and he sighed in relief, thankful for Shouji's tuition.

"Is anyone else like this?" he asked as he turned to head for the elevator.

"I'm not sure, I only just woke up."

Halfway down the corridor, Shouji's foot caught on something and when he automatically reached out with a non-existent tentacle, he instead found only open air and face planted onto the floorboards with a thud.

"Ow! Stupid octopus bastard!"

Scrambling to his feet, Shouji muttered a 'Sorry' but to who he didn't know. There was nobody but himself and Kirishima in the hallway. Them and a discarded towel, probably from Bakugou's room.

"Watch where you're going you big oaf!"

Kirishima recognised Bakugou's harsh tones immediately but couldn't see him anywhere. That's when he noticed that the towel Shouji had supposedly tripped on was floating about three feet off the ground. Something clicked in his brain and his eyes widened.

"Bakugou?!" Kirishima's head flicked back and forth, searching for something he knew he wouldn't be able to see, "Is that you?!"

"What, are you blind as well as stupid, Hair for Brains?"

"Dude… You're invisible!"

"Yeah, no shit!" Bakugou chided as the towel around his invisible waist twitched with his movements, "And you look like a knock-off action figure."

Kirishima flexed all six arms, "I think I look pretty manly!"

"We should really check on the others, see if they're okay..." Shouji was already at the open elevator doors.

Bakugou folded his arms but the others couldn't appreciate the action, "Fine, go. I'm going to get dressed."

In the girl's dorms things weren't going much better. Momo had been woken up by a loud revving sound only to discover three metal pipes embedded in each of her calves, obviously Iida's engine quirk. Ever the level-headed student, she had gathered as many of the other ladies in the corridor as she could find and they were currently assessing the situation.

Mina seemed the most perturbed as her pink skin had faded to a more natural coffee colour and her hair was now a jet black. Her horns remained, much to her relief, but her eyes were no longer black, instead they looked like regular human eyes with golden irises. She was devastated at the thought that she had completely lost her quirk but Yaoyorozu was attempting to soothe her by assuring her that it would only be temporary.

"No! It's All For One I just know it!" Mina huffed, "He saw how awesome my quirk was and now he's stolen it!"

Momo rubbed her back gently, "I'm sure it's nothing as sinister as that. Somehow our quirks have been shifted or swapped, I'm not sure."

Tsuyu, who seemed to have grown a few inches as she was no longer hunched over, placed a slim finger on her chin and nodded, "Agreed. We should figure out who has what first and go from there. Yaoyorozu's is obviously Iida's and Jirou seems to have Kirishima's hardening quirk but without testing them out we can't be sure what ours are."

She gestured to herself and Mina and then Toru's voice chimed in from behind the group.

"I think I know who's quirk I have!"

The four girls spun to see a slim, copper-haired girl with bright green eyes and freckled cheeks standing behind them. She wore pink button-up pyjamas and behind her, a long fluffy-tipped tail flicked back and forth.

"Hagakure?!" Momo squeaked as her cheeks pinked.

Toru waved meekly and was immediately bombarded with eight hugging arms. Mina forgot about her worries for the time being and instead ruffled Toru's ginger hair, commenting on how shiny it was whilst Tsuyu admired the now-visible girl's emerald eyes. Jirou muttered something about her freckles being cute and Momo touched the tuft of hair at the tip of her new tail – something she'd always wanted to do to Ojirou but had never had the guts to ask.

Iida stood in front of the sofas in the common area as the boys of 1A squashed onto them, chattering amongst themselves. Uraraka had offered to go and fetch the girls and so only some of the men of the dorm remained. Some were genuinely intrigued by their new quirks; Mineta – who had gained Yaoyorozu's creation ability – was constantly trying to make something that resembled boobs but so far all he'd managed to create was a lump of something that looked a lot like silver poop. Others weren't so pleased. Ojirou looked utterly devastated that he no longer had a tail and was perched on his usual spot on the arm of the sofa, perhaps out of habit to accommodate his missing appendage. Shouji kept fidgeting with his hands, like he needed more to do with them and Bakugou – who had put on a hoodie and some jeans – kept muttering curse words in Deku's general direction.

They'd decided to wait until everyone was in the common area to hold an emergency meeting as the class always met up for breakfast, come rain or shine. They were like one big family in that aspect, even Bakugou partook in the daily gathering. And now Iida could see the elevator arrow light up as it descended to the first floor where they waited; it would only be a few more minutes until everyone was present.

"Huh?!" Bakugou's grunt suddenly rose above the chattering of the group, "What'd you say, Pikachu?"

His hoodie was facing Kaminari, who had suddenly sat bolt upright like he'd sat on a pin. Brows furrowed, he looked baffled as his eyes darted around the room.

"Can you guys hear that?!"

"Hear what?" Midoriya asked, ears straining to listen.

Kaminari got to his feet and spun on the spot, " _That!_ " He clasped his hands to his ears, "Shut up! It's so loud!"

All eyes were on the straw-haired boy as his panic rose but he didn't seem to notice the attention, instead his focus was on the strange screeching voice inside his head.

"Who?" he asked aloud, "I'm not who-"

Suddenly, like a black explosion of darkness, a broad greyish-black shadow erupted from Kaminari's chest, knocking him off his feet and onto his backside. It swooped around the room, whooshing past the boys and finally stopped to hover beside Iida, like it was about to make a speech. Two amber eyes glowed in its depths and Todoroki said what everyone had already deciphered.

"Dark Shadow."

The dark entity cawed softly and moved from side to side. It almost looked a little frightened as it squawked to no one in particular.

"Fumikage! Where… where is Fumikage?!"

It spun to face Kaminari, who was still on the floor and who was connected to Dark Shadow by a long thin ribbon of grey. He could feel their connection like static electricity emitting from his chest and he could sense the utter panic that filled Dark Shadow as it glared at him.

"You're not Fumikage! What have you done with him?! Where is he?!"

Kaminari gawped like a fish and it was Iida who spoke up, arms gesturing wildly, "Tokoyami will be here soon, Dark Shadow. We seem to have swapped quirks somehow."

The shadow creature loomed over Iida menacingly, "Bring. Me. Fumikage. _NOW!"_

Its eyes flickered to a more crimson shade and it raised a large shadowy claw above Iida's head, ready to strike at any moment.

"Dark Shadow!"

The claw paused at the familiar voice and ruby red eyes faded to a more mellow amber once more. Behind the group of girls and Aoyama and Satou that had just stepped out of the elevator stood a small, wiry boy with spiky black hair and amber eyes. Not a feather in sight. He didn't need the head of a bird for Dark Shadow to recognise his host, however, and the darkness enveloped Tokoyami completely for a few seconds before retreating to his side at a more manageable size.

"Fumikage!" it squawked, "What's going on?! I don't like this, I can't protect you like this! Did I do something wrong? I want to come back to you!"

Tokoyami scratched under the beak of the shadow bird gently and attempted a smile, although his face felt far too pliable without his beak and feathers, "Shh, we'll sort this out. This madness will not last forever." He too felt the empty void within himself where Dark Shadow had resided and tried to hide the shudder that ran through his slim frame.

"Okay," Iida nodded as all of Class 1A sat before him, some on the sofas and some on the floor, "Now that everyone is here, let's try and figure out just what is going on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Iida had been droning on for a while and most of class 1A had switched off by the time he got to the most important part of the discussion. Todoroki had decided to stick as close to Midoriya as he could so as to keep an eye on his hot and cold quirk. He knew how difficult it had been to manage when it first manifested in his childhood and with it being connected to his emotional state Shouto was even more concerned with it being under the panicky, stressed-out Midoriya's control.

Some of the other students seemed to have had the same idea about sticking close to whoever had their quirk. Yaoyorozu reluctantly sat beside Mineta, who seemed to take the hint to stop randomly creating things as the vice president glared at him from behind her dark bangs. Shouji stood behind where Kirishima sat on one of the sofas, every now and then he gently patted a rogue tentacle until it settled back down at the redhead's side and Toru stood in front of Ojirou at the end of the sofa, tail swishing side to side subconsciously. When Ojirou first saw his usually invisible friend step out of the elevator he had felt his cheeks flush and his heart speed up; Toru was just as pretty as he had imagined and he was momentarily distracted from his tailless torture when he realised it was she who had inherited his quirk.

"Move it, Carrot-Top!" Bakugou sneered at Hagakure as she stood directly in front of him.

"Oh!" She suddenly realised that she had taken her usual spot at the front but was now an obstruction rather than someone you could see through, "Sorry!" She skipped aside and stood to Ojirou's right. Noticing her friend's downward gaze, Toru smiled – a beaming, bright expression that made her emerald eyes gleam – and tapped him with the tip of her fluffy tail,

"Don't worry, Ojirou!" she stage whispered so as not to interrupt Iida's ramblings, "I'll take good care of your quirk until you get it back!"

Ojirou smiled weakly, "Thanks," he looked up into her bright eyes, her face a little too close as she wasn't quite used to the idea of her visible self invading personal space, "And for the record, I'm glad it was you who got my quirk."

Her returning smile was blinding and Tailman had to avert his eyes to try and hide his blush once more.

"Okay," the lilt in Iida's voice brought the attention back to him as it suggested he was moving onto a new subject, "I think we should each say who's quirk we now have," he cleared his throat awkwardly and gestured to the four navy balls on his head, "I believe I now have Mineta's 'Pop Off' ability."

A snort erupted from Kaminari and Kirishima as they giggled at the class president's new appearance but Iida took that as them volunteering to step forward.

"Ah, Kirishima, please!" he motioned robotically for the redhead to stand up.

Although he hadn't been offering himself as a volunteer, Kirishima got to his feet and stood before the class. It all felt a little too formal but he grinned a sharp-toothed smile nonetheless and raised all six arms.

"I think mine's pretty obvious..."

Shouji was next. He shuffled awkwardly to the front of the group, a little off balance without his tentacles, and concentrated. Slowly, like two lazy snakes, his earlobes reached out in front of him before quickly dropping back to his jawline. Thankfully the group understood and he didn't have to say anything as he'd been a little concerned about using his mouth to speak, especially in front of his entire class. Jirou followed the pattern, showing off her ability to already control Kirishima's hardening quirk as she raised her arm and felt the rock-like power encapsulate it.

"Pretty cool, huh!" Kirishima grinned broadly as Jirou just shrugged and sat back down.

Kouda stood next, his rock-like head bowed as he twiddled his thumbs awkwardly.

"I… I'm not too sure who's quirk I have."

"Well, what can you do?" Sero asked.

The Anivoice user shrugged, "I don't know? I don't feel much different, just a little… hungry."

He blushed and moved to sit back down but Satou had jumped up beside him, strong arms outstretched.

"You're craving something sweet, right?!"

Kouda nodded.

"Then it's got to be my quirk, Sugar Rush!"

There was an audible recognition throughout the group as Kouda sat down, a small smile on his face as he no longer needed to worry about having _too_ dangerous a quirk. Satou rolled up his sleeves and showed off his newly acquired 'tape elbows', only to accidentally shoot a strip of tape at the opposite wall in his glee, much to the humour of theothers.

"I suppose I got Mina's?" Sero stood before them, his skin and hair had taken on a pink hue and his eyes were like two black billiard balls in his skull. He thought he looked pretty cool if he did say so himself.

"You got the best one!" Mina high-fived him as she passed and took her place at the front, "I don't know which I got, either. I don't feel any different, except that my awesome pinkness seems to have disappeared."

The usual cheery girl pouted and was so busy wallowing in self pity that she didn't feel Dark Shadow hover up beside her. Tokoyami moved to stand but Kaminari held his classmate back, he wanted to see what the dark creature was up to. The shadow swung side to side gently, its amber eyes almost hypnotising Mina when she finally looked up.

" _Hello! You feel like that rock boy now. I like talking with him sometimes when Fumikage is asleep!"_

Mina blushed a little at her first contact with the entity, "Oh… I do?" She glanced over at Kouda, "Maybe I have his quirk then?"

"She's lost the plot," Bakugou scoffed, "Talking to herself now!"

"I am not! Dark Shadow said I felt like Kouda now!"

"Mina," Tokoyami scratched at his new fleshy face, "Dark Shadow didn't say anyth-"

"Yeah," Kaminari interrupted, "He did! I heard it in my head, too!"

Without realising he was even capable of such an expression, Tokoyami pouted slightly as Dark Shadow moved back between himself and Kaminari. His head felt empty without the constant narration of his shadowed companion and he envied his blonde friend for being able to communicate with Dark Shadow so easily.

"So you got Kouda's quirk then?" Kaminari asked, a little confused.

"I guess so?" Mina shrugged and looked over to Kouda, "Do you sometimes chat to Dark Shadow during the night?"

Kouda blushed a little and nodded, much to Tokoyami's surprise and embarrassment. He really hoped his quirk didn't go telling Kouda all of his secrets when he was asleep.

"But I thought you could only speak to animals?" Midoriya interjected as he whipped out his notepad and started scribbling intensely.

"I think Dark Shadow is an exception to the rule," Kouda replied.

"Fascinating..." Deku began mumbling incoherently as he continued to scrawl into the notepad like a man possessed.

Yaoyorozu stood next and lifted her long skirt to show the class her newly modified calves, gaining a wolf whistle from Mineta (which in turn gained him a slap on the head from Sero) and a satisfied nod from the class president as he was pleased it was she who had his family's quirk. Next, Mineta attempted to create some sort of phallic object but again only succeeded in making a blob of nothingness and was pulled back by his ear by an annoyed looking Mina.

"I believe I have Tsuyu's quirk," Aoyama squatted down beside one of the sofas, somehow feeling more comfortable that way, and stuck out his long tongue, "Not very manifique but I'll power through!" He raised a hand to his forehead dramatically.

Eyes turned to Tsuyu as she stepped forward. It was strange seeing her stand completely upright and with her hands by her sides instead of raised in front of her. She shrugged and stated,

"I don't know who's I have."

"Do you feel like blowing shit up?" Bakugou asked with an invisible grin.

Uraraka waved to him from the other sofa, "Nope, that's me!"

"What about electricity?" Kaminari asked, "Does your hair feel kinda static-y?"

"Static-y?" Todoroki asked as he patted his white hair, "I do feel a slight charge..."

"Oh!" Denki scooched a little closer to Shouto, a slight look of concern on his usually jolly face, "You're keeping it in check, right? Not charging too hard?"

Todoroki looked perplexed, "Charging? I don't think I am."

"Good. Just don't let it build up inside you, dude."

Tsuyu cleared her throat purposefully, "I still don't know wh-"

Deku was suddenly on his feet and standing in front of his green haired friend. His freckled face looked worried and a little apologetic as he spoke softly to her.

"C-Could you clench your fist for me?"

Obediently, Asui did just that and blinked as a few pink sparks zapped around her fist.

"Ah, it seems I have your quirk, Midoriya."

A little shakily, Midoriya nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that. B-but you don't have to use it, okay! There's no reason you'd have to use One Fo- Um… my quirk!"

"We hope," someone mumbled.

"Judging by your traffic light hair, I suppose you have Hot and Cold's power, right?" Bakugou sneered as Deku sat back down.

"Yeah..." Midoriya was still thinking about poor Tsuyu using One For All and how it would snap her tiny body like a twig in raging rapids.

"So Carrot-Top has a tail," Bakugou continued, bored with the dramatic reveals, "Tail Boy has Round-Face's zero G and I'm invisible. What does that leave?"

"My magnificent splendour!" Aoyama beamed as best he could without his navel laser, "Who has been the lucky person to inherit my shining gift?"

"Unfortunately that particular honour lies with me."

Tokoyami bowed his head shyly, pale cheeks flushing slightly. Of course, the student with the darkest tastes got the brightest quirk, it was inevitable. Dark Shadow, who had been lying across Tokoyami's lap, lifted up and away from him a little, its amber eyes narrowed in apprehension of his host suddenly shooting out a bright beam of light. Obviously that wasn't going to happen but it caused a pang of regret inside Tokoyami's chest as he watched his quirk move away from him with fear in its eyes.

"And I've got Dark Shadow!" Kaminari grinned as the shadow-bird swooped up behind him. He looked at it and a small crease formed between his brows, "I'm not really sure how to control it, though."

"Just don't go into any dark spaces," Tokoyami mumbled, still a little irked by his quirk's absence.

"So what now?" Kirishima asked as one of his tentacle-like arms turned into something that almost resembled an ear. Bakugou slapped it away harshly as Midoriya responded.

"We should probably tell Eraserhead, right?"

"Agreed," Iida marched towards the door, ready to find their teacher but almost walked face—first into the sleepy man as he shuffled into the common area.

"Sensei!" Ashido jumped to her feet, as did Kirishima and Kaminari.

"Morning."

Aizawa waved a hand to greet them but didn't bother raising his head and moved towards the kitchen area to pour himself some strong coffee. He wasn't a morning person, heck he wasn't a person who felt awake at any point of the day and he certainly didn't feel like talking to a bunch of lively teenagers first thing in the morning. Something, perhaps a sixth sense, forced the black-haired man to glance over at the group, however, and at first his sleep-deprived brain didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. It was only when Kirishima waved at him with four extra arms that Shouta stopped in his tracks.

"What the-"

Iida's arms gestured wildly as he tried to explain the situation to the half-asleep teacher.

"We all woke up with one another's quirks, Sensei! We weren't aware of anything unusual last night and nobody saw anyone suspicious or strange around the building, I made sure to ask."

"So you're all switched around?" Aizawa asked as his tired eyes swept over his class.

Most of the students didn't look too worried, some even looked elated with their new powers, but Aizawa could tell that a couple were more anxious than they were letting on. Ojirou, for example, was holding onto Toru's tail like a lifesaver and Tokoyami had his hand against an exposed Dark Shadow, always keeping in contact with it. It wasn't a situation that the pro hero had dealt with before but it certainly didn't seem like a total disaster, at least not yet.

"Right… Everyone stay here, I'm going to get Recovery Girl to take a look at you all. No one is to leave this building, understood?" The group nodded but the buzz of excitement in the air made him pause, "I'm going to get a teacher to watch you, wait here a minute."

It took less than ten minutes for Aizawa to return with someone to keep an eye on the teenagers. Unrecognisable at first, what with his long blonde hair being down instead of in its usual cockatoo style, Present Mic offered a thumbs-up and plonked himself down at the kitchen table. His cheeks were flushed and he looked pale as Eraserhead leaned closer to him so as not to be overheard,

"I'll go get Recovery Girl then come straight back, shouldn't be long."

"Couldn't you find someone else to look after the-" a cough shuddered Hizashi's slim frame, a symptom of the cold he was currently struggling through, "...kids."

Shouta shrugged and patted his friend's shoulder, "You were the closest, Yamada, sorry."

His reply was a low moan as Hizashi rested his head on his folded arms and waved him a weak goodbye. As soon as Aizawa was gone, the teenagers seemed to erupt into a more lively, louder bunch of kids. Now that they had seen that Aizawa wasn't panicking about their current state, it seemed as though most of them took that as a sign to enjoy their new quirks while they could, rather than worry about why it had happened or how to cure it. They'd leave the worrying to the adults for once.

Sero was trying to show Satou how to shoot his tape further, Iida had decided to show Yaoyorozu how to rev up her engines without overloading them and Kouda disappeared for a few minutes only to return with the rabbit from his room, which he handed gently to Mina. Her amber eyes widened when she asked it to stand on one leg and it did so obediently and she then proceeded to show everyone else her new trick, regardless of whether they wanted to see it or not.

"Don't you _dare_ , Moon Face!"

Bakugou's disembodied voice rose above the others' as he tried to stop Uraraka in her tracks. She'd tried to create a small explosion but only succeeded in making a few pathetic sparks from her palms, much to Bakugou's annoyance. If someone else had to have his quirk he wanted them to make it look as cool as possible, not some weak-ass power like that.

"Just stop trying! You'll never master it!" he scolded as she continued to ignore him.

As everyone else seemed to be making the most of their newfound abilities, Todoroki stood back, somewhat reserved. It wasn't unusual for the fire and ice user to step away from the rest of the group when they were being rowdy or loud but this time he felt like he _needed_ to be away from them. Ever since he'd woken up he'd felt a low, warm kind of buzz inside his chest. He'd guessed it was just how Kaminari must always feel but it had gradually been getting louder and louder as the morning progressed. Now, as he leaned against the wall watching his peers, Shouto felt a static sensation spread throughout his body, down his arms and legs and through his scalp, making his white hair stand on end. Midoriya had noticed his friend's absence, he'd been looking for Todoroki for some tips on his quirk, and his large green eyes spotted him in the corner. His movement attracted Denki's attention and the blonde suddenly grabbed Deku's wrist to drag him back from the new electricity user.

"Wait!" Kaminari yelled, drawing everyone's eyes, "Everybody get down!"

"What? What is it?!" Deku squeaked as he was pushed to the carpet.

Kaminari's eyes widened as he watched Todoroki begin to spark, "Oh shi-!"

 **Hi everyone! Thanks SO MUCH for the feedback so far! Someone asked for a list of everyone's new quirks so here you go!**

 **Iida → Mineta's 'Pop Off'**

 **Mineta → Yaoyorozu's 'Creation'**

 **Yaoyorozu → Iida's 'Engine'**

 **Kirishima → Shouji's 'Tentacles'**

 **Shouji → Jirou's 'Earphone Jack'**

 **Jirou → Kirishima's 'Hardening'**

 **Midoriya → Todoroki's 'Hot and Cold'**

 **Todoroki → Kaminari's 'Electrification'**

 **Kaminari → Tokoyami's 'Dark Shadow'**

 **Tokoyami → Aoyama's 'Navel Laser'**

 **Aoyama → Tsuyu's 'Frog'**

 **Tsuyu → Midoriya's 'One For All'**

 **Mina → Kouda's 'Anivoice'**

 **Kouda → Satou's 'Sugar Rush'**

 **Satou → Sero's 'Tape'**

 **Sero → Mina's 'Acid'**

 **Uraraka → Bakugou's 'Explosion'**

 **Bakugou → Hagakure's 'Invisibility'**

 **Hagakure → Ojirou's 'Tail'**

 **Ojirou → Uraraka's 'Zero Gravity'**

 **Hope this helps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Before anyone could properly react, the sparks surrounding Todoroki's body began to zap and shimmer wildly. A bright yellow glow surrounded the teenager and he could feel the buzz in his chest suddenly needing to burst out, like a balloon filled with too much air. He vaguely recalled Kaminari warning him about charging too much but the intensity of his current predicament seemed to be enveloping more and more of his concentration and Shouto couldn't remember exactly what it was Denki had told him to do.

In front of him, most of the students had followed Kaminari's lead and fallen to the floor, bracing for impact. Bakugou's floating hoodie proved he'd decided to ignore the warnings and Yaoyorozu looked undecided on what to do. Had she still had her own quirk she would have simply made an insulating sheet and draped the entire class with it but with her ability now in an unpractised Mineta there was nothing she could do but watch.

"Todoroki!" Kaminari was back on his feet and approached Shouto cautiously, "You need something to release the charge into!"

Hardly able to hear his friend over the humming of electricity surrounding him, Todoroki clenched his fists, preparing himself for whatever was about to happen. There was no way he could control or prevent it, he just hoped it wouldn't hurt anyone in the process.

"You either need to ground yourself or release the electricity into something that can take it without damage!"

Kaminari had to yell over the increasing sound of the static charge. He knew all too well what was about to happen; when he'd first gotten his quirk the static charge inside his body was so strong that his parents had to keep him indoors for almost a year, isolated from anyone or anything that he might accidentally hurt. Every few days he released his electrical charge into the ground in their garden and by the end of the year the grass was singed beyond repair and the flowers no longer bloomed. It had been a tough journey but thankfully he'd learned to release smaller charges throughout the day without hurting himself or those around him and now it had become so ingrained in his daily routine that he didn't even realise he was doing it. Unfortunately for Todoroki, he hadn't had an entire year to train his body and the charge was about to be released whether he wanted to or not.

"What should we do?!" Midoriya shouted from his crouched position on the carpet, "What can he release it into?!"

Kaminari looked around frantically. It wasn't like they had a pylon lying around and it would take too long to get Todoroki outside.

"I don't know!" Denki slouched and felt a slight tug as Dark Shadow enlarged and draped itself over Tokoyami on the floor.

"Maybe if we knock him out?" Ashido's amber eyes looked expectantly at Kaminari but he shook his head.

"It'll still happen if he's unconscious."

"Um… Guys?" Shouto had his hands out in front of him, palms up. They were covered in snakes of electricity and suddenly he felt like he was about to explode, "GET BACK!"

Three things happened. The entire class of 1A dived to the carpet, hiding behind the sofas and under the kitchen table. Present Mic, in his flu-ridden state, tackled Todoroki to the wall and squawked a painful, dry-throated yell against the plaster so that it cracked and buckled and then shoved Shouto's buzzing hands into the wires that snaked there inside it. And then, finally, the lights went out.

A few pregnant seconds passed and finally, in the darkness, a faint voice rose up. It was Mineta's.

"Thank you, God."

Somehow, in the commotion, Toru had landed on top of the Pop Off user. Her chest pressed firmly against his small, beet red face and he drooled happily. His smile didn't even fade when Hagakure got to her feet and slapped him with her new tail, in fact it seemed to make him happier. In the darkness, hands pawed at faces and feet stood on arms and legs as the group tried to find their bearings and get to their feet.

"Is-" a spine-rattling cough shook Present Mic's wiry frame, "Is everyone okay?"

No one seemed to be hurt, at least no one spoke up to say so, and so the teacher's attention turned back to Todoroki, who's hands were still firmly clinging to the exposed electrical wires in the broken wall. He didn't seem to want to let go for fear of zapping someone accidentally.

"Hey, it's alright now," Hizashi patted Shouto's shoulder gently, "You're good for another few days."

It was mandatory for all of UA's teachers to be familiar with the students' quirks and what possibilities might occur from poor use of them and so Hizashi had a pretty good idea of what he should expect from class 1A. With that in mind, he suddenly realised that the entire room was in a pitch black state and a certain shadowy entity wasn't under it's usual control. A low moan echoed through the darkness and Present Mic forced himself to his feet, albeit a little wobbly, as he squinted into the shadows to try and decipher who exactly was making the sound.

"What was that?!" Toru found a hand and grasped it tightly, nervousness overtaking clarity for a brief moment.

"Is someone hurt?" Iida asked as he tried to feel around for his glasses, which had fallen off during the commotion.

Suddenly the only light in the room was two yellow slits that seemed to float on their own above a smaller dark mass on the floor. Kaminari felt Dark Shadow pull at his chest a little more forcibly and concentrated on keeping him tethered and his emotions in check. He could tell that Tokoyami's shadow quirk was larger than before and a lot more powerful but he didn't sense any ill intent from it. No, what he felt most was _regret_?

"Here," Ochako flicked on a flashlight she'd found in one of the kitchen drawers, "I found this!"

The beam of light swept the room and finally landed on Dark Shadow, who shrunk a little and moved away from the brightness. Underneath where the shadow quirk had been hovering, a small, dark mass moved a little and Mic suddenly realised that it was Tokoyami. His eyes were drooping and he looked a little dazed, like he'd just woken up. The bump that was currently forming on his forehead proved otherwise, however, and Shouji helped him to stand as Dark Shadow started to sway and coo softly.

"Are you okay, Tokoyami?!" Midoriya asked, voice cracking a little as he noticed the bruise on his friend's face, "What happened?"

Tokoyami touched his newly formed bump tentatively and his crimson eyes came to rest on Dark Shadow, "It's alright, I'm fine." He didn't seem to be talking to Midoriya, instead he continued to look at his quirk.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Fumikage!" Dark Shadow moved a little closer to its user but didn't move to touch him, "It was so dark and this idiot can't control me!" It glared at Kaminari like it was his fault somehow, "I didn't mean it to _hurt_ you!"

Dark Shadow was getting more and more agitated. Of course it hadn't meant to hurt Tokoyami, it shared a connection with him, a bond that could never be broken even if they were separated as they currently were. But the darkness was becoming too much for the shadow and what with Kaminari being unable to fully control the quirk, Dark Shadow couldn't seem to get a grasp on its emotions. Its eyes flickered from amber to crimson and it started to grow a little as Tokoyami moved closer to touch his absent quirk.

"Enough, Dark Shadow!" Fumikage winced as his harsh voice made his bruised head ache a little more, "Kaminari is doing his best. Bear with our separation a little longer."

He watched as the shadow entity seemed to deliberate for a moment, its eyes flickering back and forth, and then Tokoyami gestured to his stomach where Aoyama's navel laser currently lay hidden beneath his black hoodie. Dark Shadow took the hint and retreated to Kaminari's side reluctantly, a hint of a pout on its shadowy face.

"Right, well," Hizashi coughed and wished he'd just ignored Aizawa's text that morning. He could still be lying in his nice warm bed were it not for his commitment to his students. "We'll head to the school for now, at least it'll be light."

He gathered the students and whipped out his phone to contact Shouta but was interrupted by his oldest friend entering the common area along with Recovery Girl. Eraserhead took in the scene before him; students were still getting to their feet, the lights were all off and some of the overhead bulbs had even exploded and now littered the floor. Tokoyami had a new bruise and the wall seemed to have either exploded outwards or been smashed into. He glared at Mic from beneath his dark hair.

"I thought I told you to look after them?"

Hizashi shrugged and coughed, "I did! There were just a few… _technical_ issues."

"Right..."

"You'd rather have a broken wall to clean up than parts of an exploded student, right?"

Whatever his blonde friend was talking about, Aizawa didn't care to know but he supposed he could have returned to a worse scene and so patted Hizashi on the shoulder as a gesture of thanks, a small blush formed on the voice-user's cheeks.

"I said we'd head to the school, the electricity should be fine there," Mic coughed again as Aizawa nodded.

"Right," Shouta raised his voice so that everyone could hear him, "Everyone head to class, Recovery Girl will take a look at everyone there and make sure no one else is going to explode." he glanced at Tokoyami's bruised forehead, "You okay?"

The youngster nodded solemnly and followed the rest of the class as they mad their way to UA. Hopefully they could get some answers as to why they suddenly had one another's quirks or at the very least try and figure out how to use their new ones.


End file.
